1H-arylpyrrolidine-dione derivatives (EP-456 063, EP-521 334, EP-596 298, EP-613 884, EP-613 885, WO 94/01 997, WO 95/01358, WO 95/26954, WO 96/00382,
WO 95/20572, EP 668 267) having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal action are known.
However, the activity and the activity spectrum of these compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not always entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the crop safety of these compounds is not always sufficient.